Heart of the Cherry Blossom Pt 2
by Babykat570
Summary: The secret is out, Sakura and her family are in trouble, and her friends are now caught in her situation. Beware the thrills, the unbelievable adventure, and the unspeakable world that Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone else could ever imagine. Reveiew and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow readers, judging by your reviews, you're all notified about me stopping at my first story. By then, I'm continuing my first story in part two where I left off. Despite on writing all three stories and what not, I'm not gonna stop until all of them are complete, no matter what. So here's the following of the story I left off, thank you for all your patience, and enjoy.**

**Gravenimage; Here it is.**

**Gothic Saku-chan; You got it.**

**Kura Uchiha-san; Arigato.**

**harunosakua; Nice hearing from you again. Enjoy.**

**ayame81131; Thanks for your answer and review, here's your reward; and by reward, I mean this update. Enjoy.**

**9tailedemonfoxonbu; I believe in spirits too, thanks for the review.**

**SakuraXEverybody; Thanx for the review.**

**himeko63; Thanks for your review and answer.**

**iAmACupOfJello; THANKS! ^_^**

**Yumi14; Here it is.**

**unknown; Okay, here you go.**

**Oh no! There's crisis in the village, not only did Itachi returns**** to the village, but he, along with his partner, Kisame, are seeking out and capture Naruto. Yet, instead, they captured Sakura, not only to use her to lure the fox demon right to them, but also decided to take her to the Akatsuki's because of her unknown powers; right after they capture Naruto. Although Naruto is kind of in a middle of dealing with Sasuke, since they're little love triangle is getting a bit out of hand, because they're about to end up fighting over Sakura. As for everyone else, they're kind of…**

**Village, somewhere in the forest…**

Naruto and Sasuke are at an open field, as they're about to start…

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he multiple of clones appeared, all in their fighting position, "You're going down teme," they all said. Sasuke got into his fighting stance, with his Sharingan still activated, "I don't think so," he said with a smirk on his face. Then without a second thought, Naruto and his clones charged at him, Sasuke saw them coming as they started throwing attacks at him. He dodged and blocked their punches and kicks, when dodged the last punched, he grabbed one of the clones and threw him to the other. By the time they 'poofed' away, Sasuke was about to reach out his weapons… until the clones stopped him as they grabbed hold of his arms, legs, and body; which leaves his face wide open for Naruto to throw a punch at him. Then…

**_Punch! (Poof!)_**

When he punched him, he's the one who's feeling the pain, that his fist is cover in splinters… from a log!

"What the…?!" he said,

"He used a Substitution jutsu," one of the clones said

"That bastard!"

"Where's that creep hiding?"

Just when they're about search for him… a bunch of shuriken were thrown out of the trees, and heading right towards Naruto and his clones. Each clone got hit…

**_Poof! Poof! Poof!_**

Three clones 'poofed' away…

**_Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!_**

Five clones 'poofed' away…

**_Poof! Poof! Poof!_**

There was smoke everywhere, as the real Naruto was left standing, "Shit," his said, as the smoke slowly cleared away. Suddenly… Sasuke appeared behind with his kunai knife to strike him, fortunately Naruto already sensed his presence and got out his kunai knife out, as they blocked their attacks. They faced each other, as their kunais are clinging,

"You're pretty quick, for a moron," Sasuke said,

"The only moron I see is you," Naruto said. They pushed away from each other, and both pulled out and threw their shurikens at the same time. By the time the shurikens deflected each other and the two rivals got in their fighting stance,

"Get it over your head, she choose me and you're just an interference," Sasuke said,

"You're the one to talk, you liked her because I liked her first," Naruto said.

Little did they know, Jiraya was walking through the forest, all soaked and wet, "That's the first time I ever met a woman with a killer punch…" he said to himself while rubbing his jaw, "Above all women I ever met, her's is over 180," he said. Then…

_"Like I care about who likes her first, we made out,"_ he heard a voice from a stubborn Genin not very far, which made him stop,

_"Well we made out,"_ he heard another voice but from a keen knuckle-head, "Heh… is that who I think it is?" Jiraya said. Then he walked through the bushes, and saw… two Genins, as they're fighting with kunai knifes, "Oh it's Naruto and that Uchiha kid, are they like training or something?" he said as thought that they're sparring.

"You're just interfering, so how about you do us a favor and step-off," Sasuke yelled,

"How about you back-off!" Naruto yelled,

"I see what's going on," Jiraya said as he knows what they're doing.

**Village…**

Racarsu was walking through the village, hoping to find his pink-haired girlfriend around, by the time he reached to the corner…

_"AAAHHHH!!!!!"_

"Eh!" he responded as he recognized that scream from anyone, he quickly ran up to the corner as he saw… two complete strangers in black cloths with small red clouds, and one of them is holding an unconscious pink-haired kunoichi in his arms.

"Sarla!" he responded when he saw his girlfriend in trouble, "Hey!" he yelled, Kisame and Itachi heard him as they turned to him, Racarsu got into his fighting stance and gathered up his chakra.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I suggest you give me back my girlfriend and I won't have to bury you guys through the earth's core," Racarsu said in an anger tone. Whenever his brothers, let alone his girlfriend, are in trouble, he takes action of taking out anyone who harmed the people cared about.

"Great, another little brat," Kisame said as he grabbed his wrapped-up sword, "… His chakras the same as the girl," Itachi said while holding the unconscious Sakura in bridal style, and also see more spirits around Racarsu with his Sharingan. "You wanna bring him as well?" Kisame asked, "…No, he'll just slow us down," Itachi answered.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, let her go or you both have to deal with me," Racarsu said as he placed his hand on the ground, Itachi noticed his chakra spreading all over the ground, as he and Kisame are standing right under it. "I'm warning you," he said as he ain't playing around, and about to unleash his secret technique, Itachi saw an amount of chakra charging at him and Kisame. Itachi quickly got off the ground, carrying Sakura with him, Kisame also got off the ground, but wasn't quick enough when sharp rocks merged out of the ground, and charging at Kisame in full speed. In the air, Kisame was able to dodge in time, except…

Spikes emerged out of the ground and charged at Kisame, Kisame tried to dodged them even in the air… though, he got scratched on his lower torso, which tore a piece of his clothe. Before he land back the ground… Racarsu appeared behind him with a kunai, and is about to strike him. Kisame saw him, and quickly used his sword to clash to his kunai knife, "You're pretty quick for some brat who's going to get cut," he said, "Well at least I'm not born with a fish-face," Racarsu said. "Why you!" Kisame as he swung sword at him, but clashed into his kunai again, they faced each other as Kisame begin to push down his sword on Racarsu. Racarsu tried his best to push back, though the amount of Kisame's sword's weight is heavy enough to overcome his kunai knife. Little did he know… when Kisame's sword it at the middle between his neck and shoulder on his right side, Kisame smirked,

"Got cha'," he said as he slid his sword… it's wrap came off… and…

**_SCRATCH!!_**

"AAAHH!!!" Racarsu screamed in pain, as Kisame's weapon, Samehada, scratched the middle of his right shoulder. He pulled himself away from him, as his shoulder's bleeding, he placed his hand on it to prevent losing anymore blood. Kisame chuckled, "You actually think a brat like you can beat me, I killed over a thousand weaklings like you, you're good as dead once I finish you," he said as he set his weapon towards him,

**_"That bastard,"_** Racarsu thought while he glaring at him. Then…

"Enough Kisame," Kisame turned and saw Itachi appeared behind, with the unconscious Sakura in his right arm,

"Leave this one alive," Itachi said. Racarsu saw Sakura in his arm as he started glaring at him, "What have you done to Sar—Eh!" he was interrupted by a jutsu taking over his body, **_"A Paralaze jutsu,"_** he thought as he can't move his body. By that time…

Itachi walked up and stood in front of him,

"The reason I'm letting you live is because I needed you to send a message to a certain ninja," Itachi said as he looked at him with his Sharingan.

"Now listen…" he started…

**Back to Naruto vs. Sasuke…**

They continued fighting, unaware of Jiraya's presence, they jumped away from each other,

"It's always about you teme, there are plenty of fan girls who could be your girlfriend, and yet you choose someone who doesn't give a damn about you," Naruto said,

"Now that's when you're wrong dobe, I know something that not even an idiot like you would understand," Sasuke stated.

"I rather not know what you're talking about, but I rather finish you off so I can get back on my date," Naruto said as he clenched on his kunai,

"This ends now," Sasuke said as he did the same on his kunai. Then, they both charged at full speed, they both intimidate as their kunai's are targeting each other's…

"Knock it off!" Jiraya yelled as he appeared in the middle… grabbed both their heads… and…

**_BAM!_**

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" they both screamed in pain, they both got 'head-butt' to each other, and it hurts their head **(a lot)**.

"My head," Naruto cried,

"My head," Sasuke provoked, then Jiraya stood among them, as they're still in pain

"You know… I've seen two boys fighting over a girl from time to time, but I never seen two comrades fighting over a comrade," Jiraya stated. They both turned to him, "What's the big deal of you two blockheads fighting over a girl, who already has a boyfriend? Does it ever occur to you that she doesn't want to see neither of you killing each other for her affection? Both of you should know better than to treat a girl like she's some prize to be won and I'll bet she won't like neither of you if she saw you two like this," Jiraya clarified. Naruto and Sasuke became silent after listening to his lecture,

**_"He's right,"_** Sasuke thought,

**_"Ah man,"_** Naruto thought,

To think that their anger and jealousy would come to this, they forgot they're team 7, and that they're friends, not enemies.

"As for this fight, we'll call this a draw," Jiraya said,

"I can't believe I turn out like this," Sasuke said,

"Well I can't believe I listened to a lecture from a pervert who stare at women all day," Naruto said.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraya yelled at him, Naruto ignored him as he turned to Sasuke,

"Say teme, what is it that you know something I won't understand?" he asked,

"It's just… something I discovered yesterday," Sasuke answered as he looked away.

"Hey, me too," Sasuke turned back to Naruto,

"Like what?" he said,

"What about you?" Naruto asked,

"I asked you first," Sasuke said, there was silence between them again.

"About a village… in a forest… " Sasuke's eyes slowly widened as Naruto continues, "With spirits… along with--"

"Crystals," Sasuke said, now Naruto's eyes became widen, "Secrete… sister… Nanako Komogoto," he said. They both became shocked, as they both knew Sakura's secret but never told each other about it, until now!

"You knew?!" Naruto asked,

"You knew?!" Sasuke asked,

"Knew what?" Jiraya asked as he has no idea what they're talking about.

"Who told you?" Sasuke asked,

"Her mother, who told you?" Naruto answered and asked,

"Herself," Sasuke answered.

"But then… Gah! I almost forgot that Sakura is waiting for me at the Ichiraku's," Naruto said as he just remembered his ramen date with Sakura,

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Jiraya said as he's really confused. Then suddenly…

**_KABOOM!_**

They all heard an explosion as they turned to where they saw smoke, coming through the other side of the village.

"What the hell!" Naruto said,

"It's coming from over there," Jiraya said as they immediately left the area and followed the smoke in the village.

**Few minutes later…**

They all made it to the other side of the village, and saw…

Damaged buildings and a huge pile of large bricks and everything from it, **_"There was a fight here,"_** Jiraya thought as he can sensed amount of chakra left behind… but one still remains. Then they noticed something coming out of the pile, a person trying to get out of the pile… a Genin… with brown eyes… brown hair… and a bleeding shoulder…

"Hey, it's Racarsu," Naruto said, then he and Sasuke ran up to remove the brick, the woods, and everything to get him out of there. During that time… Racardu and Racarnu appeared and saw their brother in the pile hurt,

"Brother," Racarnu yelled as he and Racardu immediately ran up and help Naruto and Sasuke get Racarsu out of the pile. After they did it, Jiraya picked him up out of the pile, Racarsu groan in pain, not just on his bleeding shoulder, but also his broken hip, along with his twisted left ankle. Jiraya placed him on the ground, "He's in bad condition," he said,

"Brother what happened?" Racardu asked,

"T-there were… two people here… intruders in the village… and they took Sarla," Racarsu managed to answer.

"Sarla… you mean Sakura?! Two people took Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said as he's shocked, then he grabbed his left shoulder and faced him,

"Who are they, and what do they want with Sakura-chan?" he asked in demand, Racarsu looked at him,

"…T-there's a message, one of them inform me… to tell you," he said. Naruto became silent,

"What happened was…"

**Flashback, few minutes earlier…**

**_"Now listen, I want you to tell Naruto Uzumaki that if he wants to see this girl alive, he'll need to surrender himself and meet us at the mountains away from the village around noon. Be sure he comes alone and no funny business, if he brought anyone, an Anbu or one of the Jounins, with him, I won't hesitate to kill her," Itachi said as Racarsu is still paralyzed. "Be sure to tell him that if he ever wants to see this girl again, and by then…" he released the jutsu, Racarsu was about to attack but…_**

**_Kick!_**

**_Itachi beat him to it as he kicked him to the stomach, with a side-thrust, which made him flew into the opposite direction until he hit the wall. "Don't even think about following us," he said as he unleashed…_**

**_Paper-bombs, attached to the building above them, as they're all lit-up and…_**

**_KABOOM!_**

**_The buildings exploded, Itachi, with the unconscious Sakura in him arm, and Kisame quickly disappeared and left the area. The building collapsed as it's falling on towards Racarsu, Racarsu saw the building falling towards him as he's about to be crushed. He thinks fast as he had his free hand placed on the ground,_**

**_"Shield!" he said as the ground quickly formed a shield around and over him, as he's safe inside. Though he thought, that by the time the build collapsed on it, it wasn't strong enough as some broke through and fell on Racarsu, some bricks on his right hip, and large wood on his left foot. Apparently he was trapped inside a pile of large bricks, woods, and everything on top of him,_**

**_"Sarla," he thought of his girlfriend, as he couldn't rescue her time. That's when a few minutes later, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraya and his brothers came to get him out._**

**Flashback over…**

"I-I couldn't stop them, I wasn't strong enough to save Sarla," he said.

"Do you at least, have a description on those two people?" Sasuke asked,

"All I know is… one of them looks like a shark, with blue skin and hair, and carried a big wrapped up sword… and his partner who took Sarla is…" Racarsu hesitated as he looked at Sasuke, "What?" he asked as he's staring at him.

"… His partner looked exactly like you… but older, with long black hair, and red eyes," Racarsu said. Sasuke frosted after he said that, **_"Older… long black hair… red eyes…"_** he thought as he figure out,

"Itachi," he said as he discovered his brother is here.

"Say… do they by any chance wear black cloths with red clouds on them?" Jiraya asked, "Yeah, that's right," Racarsu answered.

"Shit," he whispered as he found out the members of the Akatsuki's are here, and knows they're after Naruto.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital, Naruto you come with me," Jiraya said as Racardu and Racarnu helped Racarsu up and carried him on their shoulders. "What gives pervy-sage? I need to go rescue Sakura-chan," Naruto protest,

"Not without me you won't," Sasuke said,

"This is a serious business kid," Jiraya said,

"It is a serious business, for me and my brother," Sasuke said to him as he's dead serious.

Jiraya sighed, "Listen, I can understand this is family business, but this is a serious matter of saving your comrade from an S-rank criminal,"

"Well if anyone is gonna deal with Itachi, it's me," Sasuke protest,

"Look, I don't care who's gonna deal with who, Sakura-chan is in trouble and I need to go rescue her," Naruto said.

"And we will, I already got a plan," Jiraya said, then turned to Sasuke, "You can come, just don't get in our way," Jiraya said,

"I'll stay out of yours, you stay out of mine," Sasuke said as he's about to settle the score.

Racardu and Racarnu helped their brother up, and placed his arms over their shoulders,

"Should we inform Erlu-sensei about this?" Racarnu asked,

"No time, his wounds need to be treated immediately," Racardu said as he, along with his brother disappeared and left the area to take their brother to the hospital.

"You both come with me," Jiraya said as he, Naruto, and Sasuke quickly left the area, in order to save their pink-haired kunoichi.

**Somewhere at the mountains, near the village…**

"Ugh…" Sakura muttered as she's regaining consciousness, she opened her eyes as she found herself all tied up, and somewhere in the mountains,

"Look who's finally awake," she turned to… Kisame and Itachi as she's being held captive by Itachi and Kisame,

"Don't be alarm little girl, we won't hurt you just yet," Itachi said.

"…You guys won't get away with this… my friends will come for me and they'll…" Sakura said until Kisame interrupted,

"Keep talkin' all you want pinky, that's what we're hoping for, you're the live bait that will lure the fox demon right to us, and there's nothing you can do about it, and, besides, even if your friends come for you, you'll be dead if they ever show up," he said with an evil smirk. Sakura glare at him and clenched both her hands, then…

"Hm…" Itachi respond as something caught his eye, he spotted… a red crystal on a diamond-shape silver necklace around Sakura's neck,

"Hn," he said as he reached over and held the necklace,

"Keep your hands off it," she yelled, but Itachi ignored her as he…

**_Rip!_**

He ripped off her necklace.

"Give it back," she yelled but he still ignore her as he's observing the crystal,

"This is an interesting mineral, unlike anything I ever seen," he said, then turned to Sakura,

"Where did you get this?" he asked,

"Like I'll tell an S-rank criminal about it," Sakura said, Itachi crooked his eye-brow then turned his back on her.

"I said give it ba--" Kisame struck his sword in front of her,

"Shut your mouth, or I'll have to break your arms, your legs, and that pretty little face of yours if you don't do as we say," he threaten her, then turned to Itachi.

"You think he'll come?" Kisame asked, Itachi was staring at the crystal for a moment… then covered it in his grasp,

"He'll come," he answered, Sakura on the other is more worried of what they'll do to Naruto… or her. She tilted her head down with guilt as it's her fault she got herself captured, and putting Naruto in danger,

**_"I don't know what to do,"_** she thought as she's being hopeless.

**Somewhere in the village…**

Kom and Erlu are walking together, hoping to find the Ichiba brothers or Sarla, until… Kom suddenly frost as her sensory occurred to her.

"What's the matter?" Erlu asked,

"Something doesn't feel right… I'm sensing trouble," Kom answered, Erlu can tell if there's trouble, it either involves her students… or Sarla.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the wait for this story, I was about to post the third or fourth story, but I think you guys waited long enough for this. I would have updated this the other day but my hands got tied doing a lot, and I mean a lot of essays and articles for biology. All thanks to the wicked witch of the lab, it's her first time this semester and I already don't like her. But I rather not talk about it, since I have other chapters such as this to update. So please review, thanks. Babykat out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish to apologize to all my fellow readers who's been waiting for this update for years; I've been so busy on so many things, which I hope you understand why I haven't updated my stories for a while (Please don't hate me). But I assure you, I won't leave my stories unfinished, (especially some my my favorite stories if you know what I mean). I hope you all forgive me once you read this.**

**Inuyashasmistress25****; Hey girl, sorry for the wait, here's the update and a brownie.**

**DrendeSalkash****; I get you're a Narusaku fan, if you like, I could update the next chapter on 'Get You Back', I decided to make a pairing of SakuNaru this time. Okay?**

**9tailedemonfoxonbu****; Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, enjoy.**

**Twisted Musalih****; Thank you, and enjoy.**

**harunosakua****; It's good to hear you again girl, I hope you still like this story even though it's been a long time; but I was busy and everything, I'm sure you understand. Enjoy.**

**angel897****; Here you go.**

**Darksakudragon****; Thank you.**

**CJ****; Thank you for your interest in this story.**

**LadyRicoofQueenscove****; Thank you, and sorry to keep you waiting.**

**waterkid****; Enjoy.**

**SasukeLuver****; You are absolutely right; I will not leave this story unfinished.**

**ReaderWorm101****; I know what you mean, and for that I apologize for not updating soon.**

**romancebookworm;Here it is, sorry I made you wait. Enjoy.  
**

**Not only it's bad enough that Itachi and Kisame kidnapped Sakura, now they're holding her hostage so they'll capture Naruto next. Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraya discovered the Akatsuki's captured their comrade, as they form a plan to rescue her. As for Kom and Erlu… **

** Hospital…**

Erlu and Kom are in a room where the Ichiba brothers are, when they heard about what happen to Racarsu, they immediately came here to check if he's seriously damaged or worse.

"Who did this to you!" Erlu said while looking at her injured student, as he's injuries were treated and bandaged, and been placed in bed with his brother beside him,

"Two men, but they're not from this village," Racarsu answered while ignoring some of his wounds are still sore.

"And they've taken Sarla?" Kom asked,

"Yes…I wasn't able stop them, I'm sorry I failed you Kom-sensei," Racarsu said as he's disappointed at himself for not able to save his girlfriend from those rogue ninja's,

"That's unacceptable, I will not allow a couple of rogue ninjas come here, beat up one of my students, and walk off scuff-free," Erlu clarified, as even though she never met them, she takes it as a personal matter; which happen to anyone who messed with her students.

"Where are they?" Kom asked him,

"Up the mountains away from the village; they made me gave a message to Naruto as they're meeting him there at noon right now," he answered

"The mountains huh… well I'll see to it that nobody torments my students except me," Erlu said as she left the room, leaving her students there.

**Outside…**

Erlu exit the hospital and about to go after the two missing-nins, until she notice Kom is right behind her, she stopped, "You do know I'm coming with you," Kom told her,

"That won't be necessary Kom, its best that I'll do this on my own," Erlu stated,

"Those ninjas captured my niece, and I will not just stand down and not save her myself," Kom clarified, Erlu turned to her,

"You may not understand, but I've been doing some private training on my own recently, and it's more than best for you to stay out of it," she said,

"I'm afraid you may not understand, it's my responsibility of keeping Sarla safe from any danger, and I attend to keep it at that," Kom stated.

"Kom…" Erlu try to say something until Kom interrupted her,

"No… I will risk losing another niece… she's all I have left of my brother," she confirm. Two friends fell silent at the moment, until,

"…Very well then," Erlu said, as Kom starting walking towards her; though, by the time Kom walked a few feet passed her, Erlu slowly turned to her,

"Just to be sure…" she whispered as she quickly pulled out a weapon out of her sleeve, as she shot a small dart at Kom, but…

Kom quickly turned and caught the dart with her hand before it hit her,

"Nice try Erlu, but I'm discreet from any of your sneaky tricks," she said to her dear friend, then Erlu chuckled a bit and said with a smirk on her face,

"You knew me all too well Kom, and see through all my tricks… almost all of them except this one," Kom became confuse but looked at the dart, and then…

**_Spray!_**

It startled Kom as she started coughing after she inhaled some of the fume, with then a second she suddenly became light head, and losing her conscious, along with her balance,

"Damn," she said before she fell unconscious, as she fell for one of Erlu's surprise trap; not exactly the first time, but some other times Erlu pulled some tricks, and/or, traps on her, either for a good reason (protecting her from harm), no reason (just like messing with her), or both. Erlu looked down at her friend,

"Sorry Kom, but you don't know what I've been doing," she said before she picked up and carried her away from the hospital then disappeared from the area at that moment.

**Mountains…**

Itachi and Kisame are still waiting for the Nine-Tailed vessel, though Kisame is starting to get impatient,

"It's close to noon, how will we know he'll come," he complain while guarding the pink-haired hostage,

"Patience Kisame, he'll come… if he wishes to save this girl," Itachi said he kept his patience,

"Fine… but I'll bet if he's one minute late…" Kisame turned to Sakura,

"I'm gonna start breaking this runt," he said, threatening her,

"You'll do no such thing… and besides, if he brought one of the Anbu's, or Jounins, then you'll start breaking her," Itachi said,

"Hn…whatever," Kisame said.

**Village, close to the mountains…**

Jiraya, Naruto, and Sasuke are on their way to the area where it leads up the mountains,

"Alright… we've gone over the plan, and stick with that plan no matter what," Jiraya said to both of them, Sasuke on the other hand is more focus on his revenge on his older brother.

"If anything happens, or something came amiss, I fear they'll do worst things to your little teammate," they arrived near the bridge that will lead up to the mountains,

"This is where we stop…" Jiraya said then turned to Naruto,

"Since they're after you, you go on ahead," Jiraya said to him,

"If it's me they want, so be it, **_'as long as Sakura-chan is safe'_**," Naruto said and thought. He continues his way up the mountains, leaving the toad-sage and Uchiha behind, until he's out of their sight.

"Okay, while he's going up, we'll go on the other side and-" Jiraya turned to Sasuke, but stopped as he discovered…

"Uchiha…" he said as he looked around, but no sign of Sasuke anywhere, he's was with him for a moment then all the sudden he disappeared,

"Ah shit!" he said as he knows where Sasuke disappeared to.

**Up the mountains…**

The two Akatsuki's awaits for Nine-Tailed vessel's arrival, but no sign of him, "It's passed noon, he's not showing up," Kisame said, then turned to Sakura, as he grabbed her by the collar and position his sword near her neck,

"Which means, she's no use for us after all," he said as he's prepared to attack her, Sakura's defenseless as she's about to be killed, until…

"Stand your ground Kisame…" Itachi stopped his partner in time, Kisame turned to him as he said,

"He's here," Itachi stood as he senses the fox demon's chakra coming their way. Within less than a moment… Naruto finally arrived, as he spotted the two Akatsuki's, and saw Sakura all tied-up and held captive.

"Naru-" Sakura was cut off by Kisame still holding his weapon near her face,

"Say one word and you're done for," he whispered and threatened her, then they both turn to Naruto as he stopped where he's at, glaring at the two Akatsukis.

"So you decided to show up after all," Itachi said as he faced the Nine-Tailed vessel,

"You have a teammate of mine, let her go," Naruto said,

"That won't be necessary," Itachi said,

"How do we know you're alone?" Kisame said,

"I'm here aren't I?" Naruto stated, Itachi grabbed Sakura from Kisame's grasped, wrapped his arm around her neck, and held her in front of him,

"Do you really think you can fool us? Surely you didn't reach up this area alone," Itachi said, Naruto stuttered as he see Sakura in Itachi's grasped, then he calmed himself down,

"There's no one with me, I came here by myself as you asked," Naruto clarified. Itachi stared at him while holding Sakura, then Kisame stepped in,

"… Alright, lose them," he said, Naruto looked confused after what he just said,

"Your weapons; take out all your weapons and toss them aside," Kisame said, Naruto stood still for a moment, until he reached over and took off his small bag of weapons, and since there's no area to tossed them aside, he has no choice to the toss them over the edge,

"All of it," Itachi said, Naruto glared at them for a moment, then he exposed some of his hidden weapons and tossed them over the edge.

"Okay, that's all of them, now let her go," Naruto demand,

"…Sorry, that's not gonna happen," Itachi said,

"It's me you want, isn't it? She has nothing to do with this," Naruto yelled,

"… I would've let her go, but then I'll show mercy; also the fact that she'll probably report us to the Anbu Black Ops and they'll come after us before we have a chance to escape, and that we can't allow." Itachi explained, then he looked at her with his Sharingan eyes,

"Plus, I discovered a very interesting chakra she possessed, and I thought 'why not take her as well',"

"That's not what you told Racarsu, you said that if I come, you won't harm her," Naruto said,

"Correct, I won't harm her, but I never said anything about setting her free," Itachi stated.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled with anger as he's about to charge him, until Itachi pulled a kunai knife hidden under his sleeve and held it at Sakura's neck, which cause Naruto to hesitate,

"Make a move… I'll make mine," Itachi threaten,

"You do whatever we say, and you won't see this girl unharmed; if you make any false move, use any jutsu, or pull any tricks, I won't hesitate to cut her throat," he stated. Leaving Naruto no choice but to do as he said,

_**"These guys look like the real deal,"**_ Naruto thought,

**_"I'm so sorry Naruto,"_** Sakura thought feeling more guilty,

"So come with us, and nobody gets hurt," Itachi said still hold Sakura in his clenched.

"Hey Itachi, it will be pain in a neck if this kid either make a run for it or does have a trick on his sleeve..." Kisame pulled out his sword, "Maybe, I outta chop off a leg just in case," he said. _**"Say what?"**_ Naruto thought, as he, along with Sakura, are shocked about what Kisame is about to do. "Right," Kisame said as he begin to approach to Naruto, Naruto stood frozen as he's completely defenseless, until…

"It's been a long time..." Itachi said which caused Kisame to stop, he turned as Naruto looked through behind and they spotted a young avenger appeared with his Sharingan activated, and shows full amount of anger in his eyes.

"…Sasuke," Itachi said, as he didn't expect his little brother to be here,

"Itachi… Uchiha," Sasuke said his brother's name as Itachi didn't bother to look at him,

"Oh look another little brat… only this one has the Sharingan and he looks an awful lot like you Itachi, you know this kid?" Kisame asked,

"As if I don't know my little brother," Itachi while still holding Sakura in his clutch.

"Funny, cause the way I heard, the entire Uchiha clan were all wiped... out by you," Kisame stated,

"Itachi Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die," Sasuke said with anger, Itachi turned to him as he continues,

"It's just as you said brother... I foster my hatred for you all this time... I lived my life for one single purpose," Sasuke said with anger, as he gathered up his chakra...

"To see you die, it ends here!" he said as he performed his Chidori in his hand,

"Chidori," Itachi said while observing his brother's technique,

"Enough," Sasuke said with rage, as he charged at him with his Chidori with full speed,

"No Sasuke, wait!" Naruto yelled trying to stop him as Itachi still has Sakura with him, but he didn't listen as he kept his focus on his brother. Sakura trembled in fear as she never seen him like this before, and he's about to go for the kill, fearing of what might happen next, she shut her eyes from the event.

"Foolish brother," Itachi said with disappointment, as kept his Sharingan activated and waiting for the right moment when his little brother is about attack him,

"AAAAAAHHHH! DIE!" Sasuke as he's about to strike him...

**Other side of the mountain...**

Jiraya ran up to through the mountains a fast as he can to go after the Genins and the Akatsukis,

"I took my eyes off him for one minute and he just took off right after we discuss the plan, I better get there befor-" he said to himself, when suddenly...

_**BAM!**_

Jiraya heard and saw an explosion from the other side of the mountains, and can sense an amount of chakra as he knows what caused it,

"Shit," he said, as he quickly continues his way there.

**At the very top of the mountains...**

Smoke coming out through the lower edge of the mountains, as there stood Erlu, standing at the edge of the mountains, except she's not alone, as two of her mountain lions sitting behind her.

"It appears there's a battle going on down there," Kogu said,

"Would you like us to assist you once more, big sis?" Khabaji asked,

"That won't be necessary girls, I have a bone pick with those rogue for what they did to my student," Erlu said with anger as she closed her eyes and started gathering up her spiritual energy.

"Aahh... I know that aura, it's just like the time back at the Underground Valley, when you single handly took out the whole..." Koga said with excitement until...

_**Slap!**_

Khabaji slapped her behind the head,

"What was for?" Koga growled at her,

"We agree to never talk about _'you know what,'_ you know hows she feels about it," Khabaji whispered,

"But nobody knows it except us," Koga said,

"And also _'you know who,'_ what makes you think she prefer training by herself? She doesn't want anyone to know about... you know, not her student, not Sarla, not even Kom for that matter; so don't bring that up," Khabaji said as they turned back to Erlu, as the wind blows, her energy increased circulates all over her body, changing and forming, as the changes of her eyes has.

_"I'm gonna make those bastards pay!"_ she said with a different tone of her voice, as she opened her... bright-yellowed and thin-black feline eyes with anger.

**To be continued...**

**I would've write more, but it depends to those who are still interested in this story, please review if you do. Once again, I apologized to those who been waiting for this update. I'll update another as soon as I can. Thank you.**


End file.
